Unusual
by xmoonlightxwingsx
Summary: A strange new girl comes to the Institute, dirupting all of their lives. Why is she here? Why is she so different? Who is she hiding from? Rated T for language and mild themes. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

_HI! I'm on a writing frenzy right now, so I'll be updating all of my other stories very soon. :] Enjoy a new MI story! :]_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. CASSANDRA CLARE DOES._**

**_CLAIMER: I OWN ALL OF MY OWN CHARACTERS_**

* * *

The walls were damp and dark, proving that I was underground. The lights flicked on suddenly, sending shockwaves to my brain, which caused me to blink rapidly and look like a fool, which I was not.

A cool metal barrel was pressed to my head. _Gun._ It nudged me to the wall, where silver shackles were hanging down from the ceiling. I gritted her teeth against the horrible smell of demons. I gagged, bringing up nothing.

"You stay 'ere. Got it?" the demon sneered, blowing his putrid breath in my face. I wrinkled her nose.

"And if I don't?" I asked stubbornly, staring straight into the demon's beady eyes, holding my ground like any Shadowhunter would.

He glared, muttering something that sounded like 'Wait until Desdemona comes'. A shiver of fear slipped down my spine. "Sit down, or else," he threatened.

I nodded reluctantly, sinking down to the chalky floor. If he had said Desdemona, then I didn't want to see her ever again. And if that meant having to obey the demon, then I would comply. But not for long. I had to find him.

.-*-.-*-.-*-.

The strobe lights were giving her a headache. She walked up to the bar, asking the bartender for a stiff one. Apparently, this was the local hangout for anything that wasn't human. She had a very good chance of finding them here.

Now that _she _was out of the way, she could finally get rid of the rest of her surviving family.

She sipped the drink leisurely, waiting for them to show, having all of the time in the world.

"Desdemona—what are you doing here?" a demon's voice asked from behind. She didn't even bother to turn around.

"And you, Malick? I thought you were watching the girl," she asked him curiously, taking another sip.

"I have a stronger demon watching her," he told her warily. The drink sprayed from her mouth, and she spun around, her hand at his throat.

"You fool! Do you know how capable she is of killing every single demon in there? She can break out of that freaking cell so easily! That's why I had _you,_" she lowered her voice. "the most powerful warlock, watch her," she growled. His face turned ashen.

"S-sorry, D-Des," he gasped. She let go of his throat. They were already attracting too much attention.

"You ruined my night, Malick. In turn, I shall ruin yours," she said simply, scanning the packed club for any of the girl's siblings.

"And what shall you do, Des?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.  
She smirked. "Why, you aren't allowed to come anywhere near my bedroom for three weeks. And if I find you sneaking around with anything else, you will be dead. Do you understand me?" she told him. He nodded mutely. Shadowhunters were making their way through the crowd. She recognized one of them as the girls' brother, but it was too risky. They were important. They couldn't be killed…yet.

She put on glamour, and led Malick out the door, as well as herself.

.-*-.-*-.-*-.

Isabelle pushed her way through the crowd, sending people into each other. She grabbed Jace's hand as she stumbled.

"Careful, Clary," he warned, but he didn't let her hand go.

Isabelle groaned. "Ugh! They're gone. When are we going to get some demonic action, Jace? It's been a really quiet night."

"Yeah, it has," Jace agreed, dropping Clary's hand to run his own through his hair.

"I have a feeling that those demons that were just here have something to do with it," Clary put in quietly. Isabelle nodded in agreement. She grabbed Simon's arm.

"Simon, what's wrong? You look troubled," Isabelle cooed worriedly.

"I don't think that those were demons. One of them was really powerful warlock. The other was…_something._ The woman was something extremely powerful," Simon told us.

"Then why did our sensors pick up on them?" Jace asked him curiously.

"I think Clary's right. I think that they have something to do with all of the demons being quiet these past few days. I did hear some part of their conversation, though," Simon said happily.

"What did you hear?" Isabelle asked eagerly.

"The woman said this:

'You fool! You fool! Do you know how capable she is of killing every single demon in there? She can break out of that freaking cell so easily! That's why I had _you…' _

She lowered her voice right there. Apparently, this girl that they're detaining is really powerful."

"We should go and help break her out," Alec piped up from the corner.

"I don't that that would be necessary," Jace said. "If that woman said that she was capable of killing every single demon in there, then I think that she will be just fine. And obviously, the girl is here for something. And if that girl is that powerful to make that woman be afraid, then she should know where the Institute is," Jace said in a rush.

Clary nodded in agreement. "We should ask your parents if anything has happened in Idris. Maybe they sent a fire message a while ago. We have been gone for a long time," Clary said, looking pointedly at the exit. She headed toward the exit door of Pandemonium, everyone else following after her.

.-*-.-*-.-*-.

I looked down at the bloody mess, the demons already fading away. The demon that threatened me was huddled in a corner, quivering with fear. I put away my seraph blade, and approached the demon.

"Y-you wouldn't d-dare," he stuttered.

"Oh-but I would. You see, I'm a Shadowhunter. I don't like you demons. I think that they're putrid things that don't deserve to be alive. Therefore, I _have _to kill you. I can't just let you escape," I told him, inching closer each sentence. I stopped in front of him, pulling out a whip. I uncoiled it and brought it out to its full length.

"Wait!" he cried. I stopped.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"I can tell you where Desdemona is!" he said hopefully.

"Hm…let me think," I pondered, drawing out the inevitable. He looked anxious. "No," I said, whipping him, then throwing a seraph blade at him, killing him instantly.

I walked by, plucking the blade from his chest, and headed up the winding steps. Desdemona wasn't getting me that easily.

.-*-.-*-.-*-.

He stepped into the library, looking to see if there was a fire message. There was.

_Kids, _

_Something isn't right. There hasn't been any demonic activity lately. The Clave's most prized possession is gone. Be on your guard._

_Maryse_

The Clave's most prized possession? What could it be? Was it something like what Valentine stole? Or was it a person?

Jace walked in a fog to the greenhouse, his and Clary's spot. She was sitting on the bench, examining the plants. When she realized his presence, she looked up immediately.

"What's wrong, Jace?" she asked him worriedly, placing a hand on the other side of the bench, showing that he should sit. He sat down, his head in his hand.

"Jace, talk to me," she pleaded.

"Something isn't right," he told her, using Maryse's exact words.

"What do you mean?" she asked him curiously.

"I mean, I got a fire message from Maryse."

"And?"

"And, she said that the Clave's most prized possession is gone. She said to be on our guard. I'm worried, Clary. What if someone like Valentine, only more vindictive, is out there?"

"Jace, you're just being paranoid. We'll be fine," she told him reassuringly.

He looked at her. "No—that's not just it. I have this…_feeling_ that something is out there. And it's _very _powerful." Her green eyes widened.

"Alright. I believe you. We'll be on our guard. Should we te—" she started, but was interrupted by Isabelle.

"Someone's in the Institute!" she yelled into the greenhouse, which led to them to run out of the greenhouse and to the lower level of the Institute.

A strangely beautiful girl was crouching down, petting Church. She had wavy auburn hair, intoxicating blue eyes, and a smile that could make any guy fall for her. She got up and put a hand on her waist.

"Hey," she said, her voice sounding like soft bells.

"What are you doing here?" Isabelle asked rudely. The girl mocked hurt, placing a manicured hand on her chest.

"Is that any way to treat your guest, Isabelle?" she asked innocently, cocking her head to the side.

"You aren't any guest! You broke in here!" Izzy cried angrily.

"Actually, I didn't break in here. I only said the words to make the front door open," she said nonchalantly. Jace could faintly make out a seraph blade and a coiled whip.

"So you're the Clave's most prized possession," he said abruptly, sending heads to look at him. The girl only smiled.

"And you're Jace Herondale. Pleasure to meet you," she said, sticking her hand out.

He didn't accept it. "You know all of our names, right?"

She shrugged. "I guess. That's Isabelle, Alec—who are siblings. Their brother died last year in Alicante—, Clarissa Morgenstern—the daughter of Valentine—, and you are Jace Herondale. So, yes, I know all of your names," she said, pointing to everyone as she said their name.

"You avoided my question," he said in a monotone.

"Actually, Jace, you avoided the question first. And in all technicality, it wasn't a question in the first place. It was more like a statement. But yes, I suppose that I am the Clave's most prized possession," she answered, examining her nails.

"But _how_," Isabelle asked the strange girl, shocked. The girl smirked.

.-*-.-*-.-*-.

I muttered the words under my breath, sending the doors to the Institute flying. A cat was lying at the elevator, coming up to her, purring like mad. I grinned, crouching down to pet the cat.

"Hi, Church," I murmured, tucking my hair behind my ear. I was suddenly aware that four people were watching me. I stood up, brushing my hands on my bloodied and ripped blue jeans.

"Hey," I said, sounding soft. A girl with black hair, about six feet, and dark blue eyes was the first to recover.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rudely. I feigned hurt, putting my hand on my chest.

"Is that any way to treat your guest, Isabelle?" I asked her, pulling the name card, cocking my head to the side.

"You aren't any guest! You broke in here!" she cried, but was obviously flustered.

"Actually, I didn't break in here. I only said the words to make the front door open," I said nonchalantly. Her face reddened. The guy with curly gold hair, tanned skin, and gold eyes was eyeing my pocket.

"So you're the Clave's most prized possession," he said, looking distant, yet focused. Heads flew towards his. I only smiled.

"And you're Jace Herondale. Pleasure to meet you," I told him, sticking my hand out for him to shake. He ignored it.

"You know all of our names, right?"

I shrugged. "I guess. That's Isabelle and Alec—they're siblings. Their brother died last year in Alicante—, Clarissa Morgenstern—the daughter of Valentine—, and you are Jace Herondale. So yes, I know all of your names," I said, pointing to everyone.

"You avoided my question," he said in a monotone.

"Actually, Jace, you avoided it first. And in all technicality, it wasn't a question in the first place. It was more like a statement. But yes, I suppose that I am the Clave's most prized possession," I told them, shocking everyone, examining my nails.

"But _how_," Isabelle asked, shocked. I smirked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," I told her, leaving everything out. I wasn't ready to tell them how my life spiraled out of control. I wasn't ready to tell them how Desdemona ruined my life. I wasn't ready to tell them _anything._

"So, Izzy. Are you gonna show her to her room?" Jace asked Isabelle.

Her mouth dropped. "Be careful there, Isabelle. You might catch some flies in there," I teased. She snapped her mouth shut, and glowered at me.

"Follow me," she said through clenched teeth. "Are you sure that _she _isn't your siter?" she muttered under her breath to Jace as we walked by.

We headed up the elevator, Church leading the way.

"Well, here you are," she said, turning to shut the door. I turned to her before she shut it.

"Wait—Isabelle. Do you think I could do something to the horribly white room? Make it my own?" I asked her, giving away some of my hopefulness.

"Nope. My mother would like to talk to you. Alec fire messaged her. She'll be here in the morning. 'Night," she said, shutting the door. I plopped down onto the bed, the down comforter molding my body. _I could get used to this…_

*****(THE GIRL LOOKS LIKE ALLISON KUSENBERGER)*****

* * *

_So, yeah. Look her up. She's really pretty....my finger hurts._

_ANYWAY, you know what to do. I really do love reviews! :]_

**_R&R?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! Special thanks to my first reviewer **kissing-rosalie**. Glad you liked it! _

_Anywhoo, I'm sick with a nasty cold, and am home alone, so I'll be updating all of my other stories today. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **Look at the last chapter._

_

* * *

_

_Previously on __Unusual:_

"Nope. My mother would like to talk to you. Alec fire messaged her. She'll be here in the morning. 'Night," she said, shutting the door. I plopped down onto the bed, the down comforter molding my body. _I could get used to this…_

* * *

Sunlight shone brightly through the window, waking me up instantly. I got up, unwillingly I might add, and took a long, hot shower. The hot water stung my gash from the night before—the one that I hid underneath my hair. The neck cuts always hurt the most when you're showering-you have shampoo and conditioner flowing through it. I winced, but didn't cry out.

I got out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy white towel around me, drawing my hair up into a sloppy bun so that I could dress my wound.

I walked out of the bathroom, wanting to hunt for some gauze and surgical tape. But, I ran straight into a wall. Well, not literally, but it felt like it.

"Oof!" I puffed out. I twisted my neck up to see the 'wall', which made my cut open. A hot liquid poured down my throat, staining the towel.

Jace looked concerned. "You're bleeding," he stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know that. Where is your gauze?" I asked him, trying not to move my neck a lot. He looked at me peculiarly. "What? I need to dress my wound," I stated simply, moving around him. He pulled some from his pocket. "How?" I asked him.

"Isabelle saw it when you bent over last night. She said that it looked pretty gnarly. It sure does," he told me, handing me the objects.

"Thank you," I said, plucking them out of his hands. I went back into the bathroom, tilting my neck a little. I applied pressure to the bleed, trying to tear off the tape with my teeth. Jace moved to help me, but I stopped him with a glare.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Shit!" I yelped, dropping the tape to put both of my hands on my cut.

"Are you okay?" he asked frantically, ripping the tape to put over my gauze. I looked at him.

"Thanks. I'm fine, though. I've had worse. Is Maryse here?" I asked him, hoping that she was. Jace didn't move. "Jace!" I yelled.

"Uh…yes. She's waiting for you in the library."

"Thanks. You can leave now," I told him, shooing him out the door. He stumbled, but was out the door in no time. I quickly dressed in my paint splattered tank top, my horribly ripped jeans and headed down to the library, letting my hair down, shaking it out.

The Institutes were all the same layout. This one resembled one in Alicante. God, I missed it there. But I had to leave. I didn't have a choice.

I walked into the room, seeing a hunched figure at the desk.

"Hello, Maryse Lightwood," I greeted her. She stood up, smoothing down her skirt. She looked a lot like Isabelle—long, black hair, tall, but skinnier.

"Keagen Korakoa. Pleasure to finally meet you," she responded, walking towards me. She looked at my neck. "What happened?" she asked, curiosity in her features.

"Demons. A lot of them."

She looked intrigued. "How many?"

"About forty?" I wondered, counting silently in my head. Her eyes widened.

"_Forty_? All by yourself?" she asked, amazed.

"Yeah. It's not that hard. Although, I was trained by the best," I said, examining my nails. She regained her composure.

"You've caused the Clave a lot of trouble. Why did you leave?"

My color drained from my face. "I had to. I found out something. Something horrible."

"What is it?" she asked eagerly.

I shook my head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you. I don't know if you're with the Clave or not," I told her, then walked out the door, wishing for my someone. But he was dead. Tears prickled my eyes.

A haunting chime sounded. I ran down to the lower level, eager to see if it was the vampire that could walk in the sunlight—Simon. Everyone else beat me there.

A man with almost white-blond hair and the clearest green eyes you had ever seen was standing at the door. Many often mistook him for Valentine's son, but he wasn't. My heart ached, knowing that he was probably just a figment of my imagination.

"Who are you?" Jace asked.

"Why do we keep on getting unexpected visitors?" Isabelle wondered out loud.

"Actually, when the Clave found out that Keagen Korakoa was here, they sent me here right away. Maryse knew," his liquid voice answered, his lips smirking at me. Anger surged through me.

"That's her name? Keagen Korakoa?" Isabelle asked, looking at me. I nodded silently, glaring at him.

"What's your name?" Clary asked.

"Ian Brokenbrough," I answered for him. "A traitor."

He chuckled. "Nice to see you too, Keag," he told me, laughter in his eyes.

"Don't call me that," I said snappily. Tears stung my eyes. I couldn't do this. Not now.

I turned on my heel, hot tears overflowing my face. I heard 'What's wrong with her' and 'Keagen' when I ran.

I headed into the weapons room, picking up a seraph blade. I said its name, causing it to glow brightly in my hand. I threw it at the wall, sending it into the concrete with a settling 'thud'. I sunk down to the floor, running my hand through my hair, sobbing.

I heard someone come in and just stand at the doorway, but the door was closed, giving us privacy.

"Why?" I asked, sniffling, the tears still running.

"I had to, Keagen. You know that," he said from the corner.

"You left me to die. I thought you had died. Then I find out that you're alive, and that you're working for the Clave!" I cried. I heard him take a step forward. Tears poured harder.

"You worked for the Clave," he reminded me. "And I had to get you to be the best. It was the only way that you could beat Desdemona. And you did," he said gently.

"I had to be the best for you. I thought you were dead, so I threw myself into Shadowhunting. I took out my anger on demons. Hell, I didn't even use any runes."

"I know. That was risky, Keagen."

"I thought, if I die, who cares? At least I would be with Ian," I yelled, turning my head towards him, my hair spilling down my back. I sniffed.

"Keagen," he whispered, his eyes showing regret. "I had to."

"No! At least you could have told me!' I cried angrily.

He shook his head. "The you wouldn't have been the Clave's most prized possession."

My shoulders shook with silent sobs. My neck hurt. My heart hurt. My mind hurt. _Everything _hurt.

"I loved you, Ian. Then my heart was ripped out and shattered. I went to the Clave. Became the best. Then I left Alicante because of the Clave. I found out their dirty little secret."

"So did I," he told me.

"Fight me. Remind me why I'm the best," I told him, standing up and putting my hair up into a ponytail.

"Alright. But—By the Angel, Keagen! What happened to your neck?" he asked, rushing over. He placed a hand on my neck, his fingers grazing my chin. Pleasant tingles went down my spine. He leaned in closer, just so that our noses were touching.

"By the Angel, Keagen, you're beautiful," he murmured. I gulped. I looked into his green eyes, which held every emotion that there was.

"Maybe we should take things slow," I whispered. He nodded, but didn't move. My whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Keagen?"

"Hmm?" I murmured.

"You neck is bleeding."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, then I guess I have to take care of that," I said, pulling away from him and headed towards my temporary room. His hand went to my arm.

"Let me help," Ian pleaded.

"I've been taking care of myself for three years. I think that I can handle a cut," I told him simply, wriggling out of his grasp.

"Please, Keagen." I sighed.

"Fine. But, I'm not going to let you do anything else for me," I told him wearily. I was getting dizzy from the loss of blood. We walked toward my temporary room, silent. _How can I curb these feelings?_

_

* * *

_

What will happen to Ian and Keagen? Ooh!

**R&R?**


	3. HIATUS!

**Hello, people who review my stories! **

**I am **_**super **_**sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I've been super busy. Yes, that's no excuse, but, I've joined a lot of clubs since I've been in high school, and I'm in an AP class. So, due to my lack of time, I am putting all of my stories on a temporary hiatus. And, I've been obsessed with Fiction Press. **

**So, I am taking a break on Fan Fiction, and will be focusing on my Fiction Press account for a while. Look me up under the same username that I use here.**

**When I get back, and when inspiration strikes, I will complete my stories one at a time, so just be patient. And, I might just write all of the chapters before I get back, so you guys won't be waiting so long. **

**So, farewell, for now. And a **_**MEGA **_**thanks to all of my fans and reviewers! :D **

**~xmoonlightxwingsx**

P.S First up on my list to complete is So Far Away!


End file.
